Never insult Chad Dylan Coopers acting
by LivinTheDream17
Summary: My own ending to 'Cookie monster' :D Well atleast it started as that. Now Im making this a series of oneshots about everything I feel could and Should have happened in every SWAC episode. 4th story up! ideas are taken
1. Chapter 1

_Hey do you wanna know a secret? _

_You do?! _

_Ok then come here_

_***Screams* THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC EVEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Ok so now you know my secret..... Well its not a secret now I guess... so now im gonna make a new secret. And while im thinking of one you can enjoy this Channy One-shot! _

Disclaimer: Really? seriously? You actually think I own Sonny with a Chance? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, **GOD**?! ( Lol but no I do not own Sonny with a Chance)

WARNING: Contains Spoilers for Cookie monster

Summery: Ok, If you have watched Sonny with a Chance: Cookie monster then you hopefully remember the ending when Sonny and Chad are pulled away b4 getting into a fight ( Litteraly) I watched it and idk if im the only one but dange I was thinking '' What would have happened if they hadnt been pulled back?.... hmmm so Im going to write about it. :)

SPOV:

I ran forward and wraped my arms around Zoras waist pulling her back from Dakota b4 she could get to her. I looked over and saw Chad doing the same with Dakota and anger built inside me at his selfishness. '' Chad I cant believe you didnt even thank me for saving your life?!'' I managed to yell as I struggled againts Zoras attemps to get free. Looking over I saw him look up with an annoyed glint in his eyes '' I will have you know I faked choking just so you could win your silly, stupid little sash!'' _Oh no he didnt just call my sash silly! _I had to get him back for that one. '' Chad you were choking your not that great an acter'' Chads head shot up and he abrubtly moved Dakota out from between us as i did the same with Zora.

''Acting'' He spat looking really ticked off now

''Choking'' I spat back taking a step towards him and tearing off my sash. I dont know why but he just made me so angry sometimes!

His eyes narrowed and he yelled '' Oh someone better hold me back'' Dakota ran forward and wraped her hands around his waist pulling him back slightly as he struggled to get to me

I was slightly frightened but I couldnt let him know that So I ran at him. I felt Zora run up behind me and grab my arms dragging me back. '' Dont make me take off my shoe'' I said trying to pull my shoe off.

[Ok Heres where I add my own part]

I watched as Chad pulled the jacket to his Makenzie falls uniform off leaving him in his pink dress shirt and tie. Rage seemed to engulfed his eyes as he broke free from Dakota and leaped at me. I screamed in fright. Zora squeled jumping away as Chad collided with me knocking me to the floor. Luckily we landed softly in a huuuge pile of baged marshmallows stacked to be brought into the cafeteria. _( Ha Ha just had to do it)_ I gasped having the wind knocked out of me and tried to kick him off but he was pinning me down. I lay there helplessly as Zora and Dakota ran off sreaming. Thats when I looked up into the eyes of an amused Chad Dylan Cooper. _Amused? He thought this was funny? Two minutes ago he seemed like he had wanted to murder me and now he was smirking? That boy is so Bipolar!_

I just gaped at him as he busted out into laughter '' You....should...have....seen..the....your......face!''

I stared at him dumbfounded for a few more seconds until relization finally sunk in. I glared at him '' You Jerk!!''

Chads laughing ceased into giggling as he replied '' Maybe.... but Hey I told you Im good at acting'' I looked away from him not answering. I couldnt believe he had scared me like that.

CPOV:

I completely quit my giggling when she didnt reply. I looked down at her, I had to because I was currently laying on top of her. Whoah. I blushed as I realized that but shook it off and concentarted on her face. She was staring at the wall and was completely silent. She had a look of hurt in her eyes and I began to wonder if I had gone too far. A strange knot biult up in my stomach.. _Was that guilt? No No No CDC dose not do giult... but yet there it was. _I sighed, '' Sonny?..... Sonny please im sorry''

Sonny blinked and looked up at him '' Really? Your actually sorry?'' she asked suprised.

I nodded shyly. '' Yes Yes Im sorry I shouldnt have gone that far..'' I trailed off shyly not used to admitting I was wrong. She smiled her big sweet Sonny smile I loved so much and said '' Apology accepted''

I smiled back happy she had accepted but when she looked over our situation her eyes widened and she blushed a deep red. I was about to get up off of her when I got an idea. My smile formed into a grin.

SPOV:

I smiled big accepting his apology then I looked down at our posision and my eyes bulged. He was laying right on top of my with his legs wraped around my waist. He was practictly straddling me! I had my hands sqaure on his chest. I Blushed deeper than I have probably ever b4 and sighed with relief when he started to get up, but thats when I saw a grin that strangly matched the grin of the Chesire cats appear on his face. I gave him a quizzical look as he said '' Oh look what I found here'' He pointed to a smushed marshmallow that was smeared on my cheek. We must have tore open one of the bags in are fall. I completly froze when he lowered his mouth to my cheek and ran his tongue over it licking it off. I bit my lip and closed my eyes at the touch. He saw that and grined wider ( If that was possible) and looked to my other cheek '' oh and theres some here''. He cleaned it off with his tongue and kissed the spot. I couldnt help it, I moaned. He licked his lips and focused on one more point. My lips. '' Last one'' he whispered and rested his lips on mine. I was shocked at first but soon began to move my lips with his. He wraped his arms around my upper waist since his legs were already wound around my lower waist and heald me tightly to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair as we finished the kiss. He raied his head and looked me in the eyes smiling a genuine smile. I smiled back the same way.

Suddenly both our cast ran in the room out of breath. They had probably heard my scream earlier and were coming to help but when they saw our embrace they all looked down kinda awkwordly and backed out of the room. Me and Chad laughed at their reaction hardly phased. '' So where were we?'' he murmered as he layed his lips back on mine. We stayed like that until rehearsals started.... The next day.

**Hee hee like it? **

**P.S I got the licking part from another story I read. I changed it up a bit though. So if this sounds familiar to anyone please tell me if its your idea and I will give you credit!**

**~ LivintheDream**

**See that little green button below? Well click on it and review or rick ruining a new writers confidence and causing me to quit my dreams and permanently ruin my life........Well have a nice day!**


	2. I Do care

**Ok Thought there were sooooooo many different things that could have happened in 'Cookie monster' So ive decided to make oneshots about my ideas. Hope you all enjoy!**

** Oh and Thanks for all the reveiws! Us Channy fans rock**

** ''I do Care''**

SPOV:

I watched as Zora walked away completely ignoring my apology, Tears began to form in my eyes. I turned around and was met my Chad who had his arms spread open for me. ''You look like you need a hug?'' he said sympatheticly. I was slightly confused at why he was being so nice but at the moment I was too upset. I leaned in when he blocked my way with a bx of cookies. '' Buy a box and Ill give you one?'' He smirked and turned away laughing and walking off. I just stood there as the tears came and trickled down my face. Would he ever change? Sighing I wiped my eyes and began to walk to the prop house when I saw him speed around the corner in his 'Baby' AKA His amazing black car. _Was he insane!? People walked through here all the time?_'' You know one of these days your going to hit someone!'' I yelled out. He just stopped beside my clearly not noticing my puffy eyes. '' Yeah I prob will, But dont worry Ill just swerve out of the way and aim for you instead. That way I wont hit a stranger'' He grinned. I just shook my head and walked off. As I walked away I could have swore a saw a hint of regret in his eyes but it must have just been my mind.

I walked into the prop house thinking _'' He wouldnt be laughing if he really did hit someone'_'. Then A light bulb went off in my head. I had the perfect way to fix all my problems. An evil grin formed on my lips as I ran over to the stunts lot in Condor studios. I would need all the help I could get.

CPOV:

She walked off without a word and I sighed. _Wait why did I feel bad? Shes just a random?! Yeah A stupid girl who means absolutely nothing to me. _

_'You know you dont mean that'_

_Will you go away you stupid mental voice. I know what I meant!_

_'Sure sure.. Oh well I guess wele have to realize our feelings the hard way now.'_

_Huh? Wha... What do you mean?!_

_' Oh youl see'_

''You know what? Just shut up!'' I yelled aloud. I blushed as everyone turned to look at me. Oh No Chad Dylan Cooper dose NOT blush. So to make the scene look better I reved my engine for a few girls that were winking at me. That exited them so I sped up until I was racing around the parking lot. _See who was right? I wont hit anyo-_Thats when I heard a scream and a loud thump. I stomped my foot on the break and sat there frozen as the car halted. _OH-MY-GOD. I just hit someone!... But who? _I dared to look out the front window to see a girls body roll across the pavement and come to a stop a few feet away. But there was something familiar about it. The way its hair bounced when it moved, or the chocolate brown eyes that were a pale shade now.... _Oh no.... Oh no no no no no.... __**Sonny!**_I screamed '' NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'' And ran out to her. She was laying in a heap in the middle of the road. Her eyes were wide and still. Blood trickled from her head. I slid my hand underneath it as tears poured down my face. '' Oh No... Sonny, Sonny im so sorry....'' Thats when I scooped her up and held her tightly to me. I knew it was too late but I had to say it. '' I do care. I do care..about you'' I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. But the kiss turned into a shreek as 2 arms wrapped around my neck. '' GAAHHHH!'' I pulled back to see Sonny smiling and... alive! '' Ok wait! What just happened?'' I asked completely conused. But my ignorance didnt last long. Thats when stunt men began to appear out from behind bushes and on top of biuldings. I gasped '' You-you tricked me!'' She just laughed and smiled '' You do care'' she repeated my words. I realized that and blushed for the second time today. I couldnt believe she had done this. I was going to yell at her when realization dawned. This was fake.. but it could have been real. Right then I looked down at her smile and I was just happy she was here with me. '' Yes I do care'' I pulled her into another kiss as cheers of applaus erupted in the background.


	3. Stuck to you like glue

**This is what I think should have been doen with Nico and Gradys cologne.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really mean alot**

**Disclaimer: Ok.. These one-shots are about what I think **_**should**_** have happened in SWAC. So if I owned SWAC.. Dont you think they would have happened?!?!**

_'Stuck to you like Glue'_

I stopped as the strangest smell hit my nose.... _What is that?... It dosent smell like cologne.. Yet its not perfume either... Well I better go figure out whos leaving CDC out of something. _I turned the corner and was imediatly run down by a mob of girls. Once they past I got to my feet and fixed my hair. ''' Ow'' I said bluntly. When I looked up I saw the girls were chasing Nico and Grady. ( Yes I know their names, I just pretend I dont) _Oh wait why were the girls chasing those nerds?! They should be chasing me! _I ran into the prop house after Sonny and Tawnie had left _( Dange Sonnys hair was pretty today.. What am i saying?!?!) _I shook my head and stomped over to the two boys. ''Ok why were those girls chasing you loozers?''

They both looked at me as if mocking me. '' Because weve got this?!'' They said pointing to a small cologne bottle. ''Its our special cologne. Makes any girl in smelling distance crazy for us.''

I looked at them as if they were nutz. '' Yeah sure...''

''Watch wele prove it!'' They sprayed a pillow and threw the pillow out a window. In seconds the pillow had been torn to pits by a mob of crazy girls. I just stared wide eyed at the window then slowly turned to look at them. I had a seriouse glint in my eyes. '' Ok, HAND ME THE BOTTLE AND NOONE GETS HURT BOYS!'' I tried to snatch it away but they heald it firmly.

''Its mine!'' Yelled Grady

''Yours? It was my idea!'' Yelled Nico

'' Well I saw it!'' I growled. _Wow that was a lame reason to own it.._

Soon we were all squirming on the floor fighting over it, until suddenly it slipped out of our hands and was sent flying into the air. The bottle turned upside down and the contents dowsed me, making me smell all strange. _But irresistable to the ladies. _I thought with a smirk. '' Ha Ha! Piece out Suckas!'' I tuck and rolled out of the room leaving a depressed Nico and Grady.

I walked out into the hallway but nothing happened. No stampede of girls.... Nothing. _Dange security must of got rid of them all_. I thought sadly as I began my walk to my dressing room. I was about to open my door when something smashed into me knocking me to the floor. I shrieked in fear but calmed when I saw who it was. ''Sonny!?'' I asked confused. She was hugging me as if her life depended on it, and she had her face buried in my chest. '' What are you-...Uh Oh.'' I sniffed my arm. Yep the cologne was still strong. I tried to push the girl off me but she was not letting go. ''Sonny please.. Your not... Its the cologne!'' I stuttered. She just shook her head and squeezed me tighter. _Ok having trouble breathing..._ It took me about 5 minutes but I finally got to my feet. When I did I opened my door and draged myself into my dressing room. '' Sonny! Ok please I cant breath!'' I yelled. This seemed to break the spell a bit and she looked up at me loosening her hug just enough to let me breath. '' Oh Sorry'' she muttered.

'' Its ok..... now get off!'' I Yelled but ofcourse I didnt mean it. I wanted her to hange on to me like this forever but I couldnt let her know that. She completely ignored my comment and said ''You smell fantastic! What is it?''

_Oh Crap..._ ''Um just cologne......'' I murmered. Well it wasnt a complete lie.

She nodded and buried her nose in my chest again breathing it in. I looked at the clock. '' Ok Sonny its getting late and im going home. So unless you plan on coming too you need to let go!'' She just made a small ''mmmm.''

''Ok.. Fine were leaving.'' I emphasised as I draged us out of my dressing room and down the hall. I got the door open and went to my car. '' Were getting in the car'' I repeated as I got in. She just curled up on my lap. '' Oh come on! Can you even hear me?'' I asked. She didnt even respond. _Wow this stuff REALLY works. _I started my car and pulled out onto the street. She still said nothing. I drove all the way to my house and got out. '' Ok were at MY HOUSE! If this is a joke now would be the time to stop.'' _Still nothing. _I walked into my house and set down my stuff. My parents were at some conferrence in seattle so I was hear alone. _Well almost. ''_ Ok this has gone too far'' I picked up my phone and called our maid. She was our maid but she was also like family. '' Hey Linda-yeah im ok- No I dont need anything- But I just wanted to ask, What do you do if you got girl crazy cologn poured on you and now your alone in your house with your frenemy because they smelled you and now there in some sort of spell and wont let you go?'' I waited for an answer to my ridiculas question but all I heard was hysterical laughter. '' Its not funny!'' I said. She spoke through her laughter ''Good luck'' and with that she hung up. _Thanks Linda _I thought sarcasticly. I opened my mouth to tell Sonny to get off again but I didnt because I knew it was no use. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and grabed my Pajamas. _Ok how am I going to do this._ I started by taking my shirt off. I just managed to pull her arms off me enough to slip it off. I threw the shirt in my dirty clothes hamper and grabed a new one but as I did Sonny suddenly let go.

''Whoah.. where am I?'' she asked as if coming out of a daze

_How.. The shirt!_ The cologne must have only been on my I finally had Sonny munroe off me. But as I thought this I was a little disapointed. All I felt was emptyness where she had been.

''Your at my house'' I explained. Once she realized this her eyes widened.

''Chad!? Whats goin on!?'' she said looking confused.

I just chuckled and sat down on my bed. '' Freako and Lameys cologne'' I said simply. She must have known about the cologne because her eyes lit with understanding.

''Oh.. Chad Im so sorry...'' she began but I cut her off. '' Its not your fault just relax.''

She nodded and sat down on the end of my bed.

''So how amazing was it?'' I asked cockily. She looked at me confused. '' I mean how amazing was getting to hang on to me all evening.'' I explained with a smirk. She just blushed and looked down. I walked over and sat down beside her. '' Im just kidding but actually to tell you the truth I enjoyed it'' _I cant beilieve im admitting this. _Sonny looked at me suprised. ''Really?'' She asked. I nodded ''Really''. She smiled and leaned her head on my arm '' Well I did too'' she whispered. I leaned down and kissed her head. I was going to pull away but I couldnt so I began to kiss all the way down to her lips. Soon we were both kissing passionatly. We both pulled back stunned then sat up. '' Well I better be going'' she said quickly. '' Yeah wouldnt want anyone to worry'' I said faster. I watched as she walked out the door and smiled.

Laying down I almost fell asleep when my eyes shot open. I got up and went over to my hamper picking out the shirt I had worn. I folded it and put it in a special droar. _Well no harm in keeping this a bit longer._

**So what do you think? Ha Ha I think we all know why Chad would like to keep that shirt. :) **

**P.S I will be writing more oneshots but I think im only writing one more for 'Cookie monster'. Im going to make this a series of oneshots about everything I think Should have happened in every episode. If you have an episode where you think things could have gone differently just tell me and Ill see if I can write it in here!**

**P.S.S Im writing a chapter story called 'Theres a hero in us all'. If you like these oneshots you will probably like it. Please check it out! Chapter 3 will be up soon**

_**Oh and im sorry. Its probabaly very misspelled and I usually always try to make sure everythings spelled correctly but its late and I want to get this up by tomorrow. Forgove me!**_

_**See that button? It means review. Click on it and review or else people will think your an idiot who dosent know what review means.**_


	4. Something Magical

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. Ive had major writers block. But My friend leant me some of her mythology books and while I was looking through them.. BAM Instant inspiration. So I hope you like this. Its sort of Random. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any Mythological creatures. **

CPOV

''Chad It was a fake kiss. I had my hand over my mouth'' Sonny said with an emotionless face. _How could she be so unfeeling? She had just been within kissing distance of me (Chad Dylan Cooper) and she appeared to have felt nothing. Oh well guess Ill just tick her off then leave as usual. _

''Thats not what Im gonna put in my blog.'' And with that I did my famous tuck and roll, yelled 'PEACE OUT SUCKA!'' Then ran out of the room leaving a confused Sonny

I pondered what had just happened as I walked down the hallway. _How dose she do it? How dose she resist me every day? No other girl has ever put up a shield like she dose. No other normal girl atleast... Thats it! Sonny must not be normal. She has a secret. And Im going to figure out just what that secret is!_ I took off running to my dressing room.

Once in my dressing room I logged on to my computer and began a search on the 'un normal'. This search sent me to a search of the 'unnatural' which lead me to a search on the 'supernatural'. I brought up a page that listed all types of supernatural creatures and everything about them.

**Supernatural creatures **

**Vampires:  
Also known as the undead, Vampires are bloodsuckers who often masquerade as humans. The have pale skin and are usually very beautiful. They have to hide their bloodlust often so they are good at controlling their emotions. **

**Elvs:  
Elvs are humans who have emotional powers. They can make anyone feel any emotion. Everyone has to love elves. Thats simply it. They are also very cute with there huge smiles and young child like faces. They usually have pointed ears.  
Extra nota: Elves can be as tall as a full grown human or smaller than your thumb. **

**Sirens:  
Sirens have the power to make anyone fall in love with them by merely singing a song. They often send their victims to their doom when they are done with their fun then move on to a new victim. Sirens can look like any regular human. **

I read down the list grinning._ Ive got you now Monroe! _

_  
_I woke up the next morning and got ready then I grabbed the list of creatures I had printed off the computer last night. I read the 1st creature listed. _Vampires... Could Monroe be a vampire? Shes is a little beautiful.. Ok fine shes gorgeous. And Yes shes hides her emotions. She hides that she loves me everyday! So that must be it. Shes a vampires. But maybe I should be sure.._. I went to my fridge and pulled out a few garlic cloves. Then I walked over to the SO Random! Lot. I saw Sonny sitting on the couch in the prop house watching a movie. All the lights were off and she was focusing on it intently. I snuck up behind her and threw the garlic right in her face. ''Take that leach!'' I yelled and jumped over the couch to watch her reaction. I was prepared to watch her scream in fear of the mighty garlic but all I saw was a very ticked off looking Sonny Monroe. She had a garlic clover stuffed in her mouth which she spit out and threw at my face angrily.

''Umm... I can explain...'' I began but I was cut off by her stuffing the garlic to my nose and throwing me out the door. _Well, I guess shes not a vampire.._ I thought glumly. I took the list out of my pocket. _Back to the drawing board. _

I sat at my table in the cafeteria thinking about what had gone on yesterday. Truthfully I did feel a little bad... _I mean what if Sonny had been a vampire!? I could have hurt her. This made me feel guilty. I mean how could I hurt her. Shes so sweet and nice and kind and cute... Not to mention that everyone loves her!......Wait a minute. That sounds familiar_. I pulled out the list and looked over it._ Elves! There sweet and cute and everyone loves them! That has Sonny written all over it._ I read more. _Ok I can just see if she has pointed ears and then Ill have proof!_ I walked over and sat down beside her watching her closely. She stared at me with an odd expression but just decided to ignore me. I scooted closer and when I thought she wouldn't notice I slowly pulled back a strand of her hair to reveal........... _a freakishly tiny ear!.. Woah I think ive seen peanuts bigger than that thing_. I was so shocked I yelled ''FREAKISH EAR!!!!!!'' loud enough for everyone to hear. They all just stared at me then looked away but one of them kept staring. Sonny. And she looked angry. She stood up picked her shake up off the table and screamed ''jerk!'' before pouring the contents of the drink all over my hair. _My hair!_ I watched as she stomped out leaving me behind. _Well that wasn't sweet or kind!_ I walked back to my dressing room to wash the shake out of my hair.

_Well she might have freakish ears but she is defiantly not an elf..... Whats the next creature on that list? Oh, A have the power to make anyone fall in love with them by merely singing a song. They often send their victims to their doom when they are done with their fun then move on to a new victim. OMGoodness! That must be it! Sonny dose hate me.... Im only falling for her because im her newest victim!!! I must stop her before she gets anyone else!_ I read through the rest of the paragraph then stuffed the paper back in my pocket. I ran to Sonny's dressing room and kicked the door down entering without permission. I saw her standing there staring at me wide eyed. I paid no attention though as I leaped forward and pinned her to the floor. ''Your evil Rane of terror is over, fowl Siren!'' I yelled. She just stared at me like I was nutz then A grin crept across her lips. _What is she planning...? _

''Chad?'' She asked with a humorous tint to her voice.

''Yes?'' I responded

''Do you want to explain to me why you've been flirting with me all weak?'' she said giggling a bit. _Flirting!? She thought I was... whoa wait have I? _

''Uhhhhh......So your not a deadly Siren bent on my destruction?'' I changed the subject.

''No Chad. No I am not.'' she said calmly. ''But why do you ask? Are you... caring again perhaps?'' she asked mocking me.

''Phh! No ofcourse not! Me c-caring? Flirting? Yeah right.'' I lied

''Then would you like to explain why you've spent the last week shoving garlic in my face and playing with my hair? Not to mention that you just recently pinned me to the floor for no apparent reason.'' _Dange she has a lot of good points..... _

''Maybe because I wanted to do this.'' With that I leaned down and kissed her passionately. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes and right then I had no idea how I could have ever expected any thing evil about this girl. She was sweet, kind, caring (When she wasn't dumping milkshakes on my head). She was cute and somehow also beautiful. And even if I may never know what exactly it was. I knew there was something magical about her.

**I realy liked this one! Anways please review..... Or else the deadly Sirens will get you!**


End file.
